


For Negotiation

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot, forced blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The bastard was back and he held all the cards. Paulie doesn't have a choice





	For Negotiation

Why was it that after all this time, after Paulie had sworn he had moved past this. Moved beyond this and put this bullshit behind him. Why the fuck was he here? Why did he have to go through this? Why was the bastard here? Why did he have to face him? Why was he so damn powerless before him?

Those years before had not been enough? Had the bastard not gotten enough of laughing at Paulie and thinking him pathetic? Had he returned to laugh some more? He needed to fuck Paulie over some more that much? The world government did not keep him busy enough?

Why the hell did Paulie have to see Lucci again in any shape or form and why the fucking hell did the guy have to approach him like this?

“You’re fucking scum.” Paulie snared as he stood before the bastard. “I don’t know why you decided to grace Water Seven again but we don’t want you. You were fired remember? Yet you-“ Lucci stood up and Paulie had to back up. he had filled out in three years damn it to hell. Looked even better too.

“I’m horrible I know but that doesn’t matter here.” Luccie leaned over him amusement on his lips. Paulie hated him, he hated the white suit the bastard had on, the beard that suited him. He hated his long hair and he hated the warmth of his body. This bastard had betrayed Paulie in every way possible. Only rage flowed through his veins at his voice. “You are supposed to be stopping me from throwing your entire island of criminals into jail. You’re supposed to convince me Paulie, that Iceburg. Precious Iceburg.” Lucci’s voice was a low snarl. “Doesn’t deserve CP0 or the government’s direct interference.”

“Fuck you.” Paulie hissed before he stepped back. “You can’t do anything to Iceburg.”

“Maybe not directly but lose a few workers, lose a few completed ships and things will look differently.” Lucci sank a hand into Paulie’s hair and the pull made him wince. It hurt the way Lucci forced him to meet his eyes. “Things will change right? So shouldn’t you convince me? Shouldn’t you be working to get on the government’s side?”

“You just like laughing at me. You just like fucking with me you piece of-“ The pull was too tight too sharp. Paulie had to twist in order to get a little ease. “Fucking piece of shit. You couldn’t let us forget you ever existed?”

“We’re getting to that.” Paulie shivered at the shift in Lucci’s eyes. No longer human but more like the bastard cat he was. He had known something was off about Lucci’s eyes even back then. He would catch a glimpse of something. Lucci would be too excited too passionate and he would swear something else was looking at him from Lucci’s face. Now he knew what lurked behind it. A dangerous scum of a man. A beastly cat. “You’ve been doing your best to forget that I exist right Paulie?”

Lucci’s free hand drifted to behind Paulie. Caressed the handcuffs he had snapped on Paulie the moment he had showed his stupid face. “I’ve heard things… I can’t wait to see if your negotiation skills are up to the task.”

“Fuck you.” Paulie’s face was burning hot. “If you think I’m going to suck your dick you’ve got another thing coming. I’d rather bite it off!”

“Water Seven is on the line.” Lucci laughed as he dragged Paulie with him to the chair he had been sitting in. he fell into the seat spread his legs before he yanked Paulie down. Paulie snarled when Lucci pressed a leg to his shoulder forcing him to kneel. When he peered up at him the damn bastard was smiling. “You will do it Paulie. There is no choice in the matter here, when it comes to your heart, you always let the wrong ones in.” Lucci’s leg pressed down harder on his shoulder. “You let them in and you’ll do anything to protect the weaker ones under you.”

“Fuck you. You fucking-“ Paulie was so angry he felt as though he would choke. Lucci forcing him to do this. Making him kneel, ordering him to do something that they both knew Pualie had done before. Just Paulie had done it thinking Lucci wasn’t the scum of the earth who wanted to wreck everything that Pualie had. “You disgusting piece of shit. You actual fucking-“

“My patience has limits.” Lucci did not even undress, instead the zip to his pants was the loudest thing in the warehouse. “There are no choices here, do it or I make you do it. There is no second choice.”

“Bastard.” Paulie did not even want to look at the bastard but he had no choice. Of course the scum sucking pervert was hard. Of course he was. Disgusting piece of- the hand in his hair dragged him so Lucci’s dick was pressed against his lips. Hot, hard and wet. Even back then Paulie had to work at it to get Lucci this turned on. The fucking bastard was enjoying this entire situation.

He did not even want to lick it but- the others. He could not risk Lucci turning his eye or his team onto them. He closed his eyes ignored the man he hated and gently licked the tip. Wet, salty and it was Lucci’s flavour. The way it stuck to his tongue before he licked again. He ignored Lucci’s sigh when he rubbed his tongue over the tip to scoop away the precum. Another broad lick, he had to move his head in order to properly lick it.

No hands, Lucci had them tied behind his back. Paulie had to mind his balance and that was not easy. Lucci still had fingers buried in his hair but he was not pulling. At least not yet, small mercies. Paulie kept his eyes closed as he licked making Lucci’s cock wetter. Lick and suck the crown. Bend his head so he could lick and suck the side. Lucci’s increased breathing told him where to move to next but Paulie remembered from before.

Run his tongue broadly from the tip to the middle before he kissed the wet shaft, lick away the precum that bubbled over. Suck the tip, take it into his mouth, suck and take it further into his mouth before backing off. He got soft pricks of pain from his hair when he backed off.

Suck and lick his way until he had to strain to reach Lucci’s balls. Lick one then the other. Run his tongue over them until Lucci groaned. That sound shouldn’t warm his gut but even back then it had been so primal, so intense. Paulie fought the shiver but his gut still warmed.

Lick, suck and tease and make his way up. He ran his tongue back up the shaft to the crown. A soft nibble made Lucci flinch before he groaned. He was twitching against Paulie’s lips. Closer to cumming. The goddamn bastard.

Paulie sucked the crown teased the tip before he swallowed Lucci midway. Even back then taking the whole thing was a ridiculous venture. He was not a quitter but he was no masochist. He sucked and bobbed until his eyes watered and he had to pull off Lucci’s cock.

When he gasped for breath and his eyes reopened. Lucci’s face- intense and staring at him kept him frozen. Lucci growled the sound deep in his throat. His skin, Paulie could see the shimmer of spots on his skin. Lucci’s grip on his hair tightened before he tugged Paulie forward again. This time it was less Paulie sucking him off and more of Lucci _making_ him do it.

A hand under his chin to keep him angled right. The hand in his hair keeping him in place as Lucci fucked his mouth as his throat. His cock forced itself past Paulie’s lips. Lucci moved his hips and forced his head down over and over before he stilled and pulled out.

The cum that splashed Paulie’s face was hot. He panted for breath as it stuck to his cheeks and lips. Was it even more than it had been before? It seemed like it. Did Lucci used to cum this much? His face showed his pleasure and relief. It shouldn’t do anything for Paulie. If anything, it should make him intensely angry. Damn it to hell why had Lucci come back?

“There.” Lucci’s hands had the claws extended when he reached down to Paulie to wipe away a bit of his cum. He moved it to Paulie’s lips and he had no choice. He licked the fingers. Humiliation burned in his gut but he did it. “That’s a start.”

**Author's Note:**

> Very very late to the party but i've always had heart eyes over these two. A mutual telling me their angst over them made me go... I need this. Also Rob Lucci looking a snack in recent movies and episodes pushed me too lol


End file.
